


Just a Day

by ZsadistCortel



Series: Hetalia Angst Universe (HAU) [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZsadistCortel/pseuds/ZsadistCortel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reincarnated Canada spends the day with his new family.  England and America make a decision.  Canada takes a nap.  #5 in the HAU series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Day

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

****

**_**English Countryside**_ **

****

            Canada sat on a blanket in the sun, Kumajirou in his lap, watching his older brother and England.  America had dragged Canada and England out for a vacation in the English countryside.  They were currently having a picnic in a beautiful meadow on the grounds of England's country estate.  America had tackled England to the ground, unashamedly tickling the poor Brit into tears.  Canada just watched in amusement from his place on the picnic blanket and giggled.

           

            It had been almost a month since America found the reincarnation of his younger brother in the wilds of the Canadian mountains.  England had been beyond shocked at the reincarnation of the northern nation.  Canada had killed himself almost a year before they found the newly reborn Canada.  It had been so long since any nation's human body had died that no one remembered for sure what happened when one actually died, not just had their country dissolved (this happened every once in a while, and they either became part of another country or their human body died forever).  The English speaking nations had been extremely happy to have Canada back though.  They had both felt so guilty after Canada's death, feeling that they were the people who drove him to suicide more than any others.  The chance to make it up to Canada was a God send to the lovers.  It was easy to love the little nation, with his large violet eyes, wavy blonde hair with one long curl that stuck out, and bright, innocent smile.

 

            Since the day America returned from his hike into the Canadian wilderness with the chibi nation, the three had been a family.  They spent every day together.   America and England threw themselves into the role of 'parents' with great enthusiasm.  England was overjoyed to be taking care of another child, and America had come to love his little brother even more than any father had ever loved a son. 

 

            England had complained about being the mother for a while, throwing things at the American when he tried to convince Canada to call England 'mama'.  America eventually grew tired of sleeping on the sofa and stopped his quest to make England Canada's mother.  Canada just called America 'big brother' and England stayed England to the little nation.  The two older nations were fine with this, America less so than England. 

 

            Canada had fallen asleep on the picnic blanket, the warm sun and the sweet smelling grass having lulled him to sleep. Kumajirou was snuggled up next to Canada, also asleep.  England and America sat down next to the little blond, affection showing on their flushed faces. “What if someone finds out about him?” America asked, serious for once.  No one else had been told about the little Canadian's rebirth.  The two older blonds had been worried that another nation would try and take Canada away from them.  France most certainly would have tried to take their surrogate son away.

                       

            “No one will find out.  We've been very careful.  We just need to keep him hidden until the next world meeting has ended.  They plan to officially give us control over the country of Canada then.  We just need to keep Canada's rebirth a secret until they make it official, then no one can take him away from us.” England ran his hand through the wavy blond hair of the sleeping nation.  “I can't believe we missed out on this.” America looked confused, so England continued. “I mean I can't believe we missed out on knowing Canada.  We weren't half this close to him before.  We were so stupid!” England kept his tone hushed, as not to wake up the sleeping child, but deep emotion colored his tone.  America nodded, resting his head on top of England's and wrapping his arms around the shorter nation's waist.  “He was so quiet before, and painfully shy.  I know that was our fault.  We kept him from being the child we have now.  We did an awful thing.  We can't let anything, ourselves include, ruin this Canada and his new life.”

           

            “We'll make it right.  No matter what, we'll make it right with Canada.  We'll show him how much we love him this time.  He won't be alone or forgotten ever again!  He has us now.  This time, we are a real family.  Just the three of us.” England shifted closer to his lover, silently showing his agreement.  The two sat in silence, watching their child, for that was what Canada was now, sleep peacefully in the open air.  The sun was still high, not surprising considering they had come outside for an early lunch. 

 

            The lovers looked down as Canada stirred a bit in his sleep, before rolling over and quieting again.  America giggled at the cuteness of it, England rolling his eyes (but secretly agreeing with the gesture).  Canada really was an adorable child.  England felt America shift away from him.  Quirking a large brow, England watched as the American gently picked Canada up, settling him in his lap.  Canada blinked sleepily up at his two caretakers, mumbling softly. “Daddy...Mama...?”  England and America shared surprised looks.  Did he really think of them as his parents.  England felt his heart melt as the child's violet eyes stared blearily up at them.  He loved this child.  He _was_ this child's mama now.

 

            “Yes sweetie.  It's Mama and Daddy,” England ignored America's stunned look.  “Did you have a good nap?”  America was astonished.  England had just called himself Canada's mama.  It sounded so right to him.  Canada had called them his parents.  It was so Earth shattering.  America had never been a parent.  It felt good that Canada called him Daddy.  He wanted to be Canada's daddy.  He wanted them to be a real family.  If England's reaction was anything to go by, then he wasn't unhappy with the titles either.  This was a surprise considering his earlier reaction to America's attempt to get Canada to call him 'mama'.

 

            Canada nodded, still half asleep.  He snuggled his little body closer to America for a moment before reaching for England.  “Mama?” England reached out and scooped the boy from his (Canada's) older brother's lap with great care.  Canada settled himself on England's lap and buried his face in the side of the former empire's neck.  His soft breath tickled England throat as he mumbled a little before returning to his former state of sleep.

 

            “Guess he wasn't done yet,” America joked, smiling at the two.  England looked so right like that.  A child in his arms, a gentle smile spread across his lips.  England nodded slightly, careful not to disturb the sleeping child in his arms.

 

            “Is it okay?” England asked tentatively.  America quirked a brow at his former colonizer, azure eyes sparkling but confused.  “Is it okay that I want us to be his parents?  That I like it that he thinks of us as his Mama and Daddy?”  England looked down, almost afraid of the answer he would receive.  America tipped the shorter nations chin up so that azure blue met emerald green in a long stare.

 

            “Of course it's okay.  I would love to be Canada's parents.  It made me happy when you and he called us his mama and daddy.  If he wants us to be his parents, I couldn't be happier to oblige him!”  America's voice was soft and sincere, his gaze never leaving the island nation's.  England's brain took a minute to realize what America said before it let him react, breaking out into a blindingly beautiful smile.  Happiness and relief filled them both. “I'm surprised you let yourself be 'Mama,' though.  Considering you seemed so against it before.”  England blushed and ducked his head.

 

            “That was because he never said it when you were trying to talk him into it, you git!  Once he actually said it, I knew it was right.  It feels right, the three of us together like this.  More right than anything ever has before,” England paused, looking thoughtful.  He was still being careful of the tiny child he held close.  “Maybe, the bad things of the past, were meant to happen so we could be together like this.  Maybe, this was the way it was always meant to be.”  England looked up, deep in thought.  America leaned down and planted a quick kiss on the Brit's lips and the young Canadian's forehead.  The message was clear.  The past didn't matter anymore.  They were all together now, a family.  This was what mattered.  Not fate, not the past, but the way they were now.

 

            America looked up.  The sun was low in the sky now.  Nudging England softly, America helped his smaller lover up off the ground.  Canada shifted in the Brit's hold, waking up slowly.  America watched them as he picked up the remains of their lunch and blanket, stuffing it all into the large picnic basket before grabbing Kumajirou off the grass.  “Daddy...?” Canada looked over at America.  Canada's eye widened as he realized what he had said.        

 

            “Yes Canada?” America smiled, hefting the polar bear over his shoulder.  Why was this thing so heavy?!  Canada looked relieved when neither of the older two nations snapped at him. 

 

            “Are we going home now?”  Canada finally had the nerve to ask, looking over England's shoulder at America.  England smiled down at Canada, his eyes sparkling with affection.  America thought England looked more beautiful than ever.  America nodded in reply, chuckling at the violet eyed chibi. 

 

            “It's getting late, so we need to go back to the house for today.  If you like, we can come back tomorrow.  Maybe if we're good your Mama will play soccer with us!”  America laughed happily.  He wasn't big on soccer, but Canada and England liked it so he would play if they wanted him to.

 

            “If you and your Daddy are _really_ good,” England said teasingly. “I might _consider_ playing with you tomorrow.”  Canada smiled at the older nations, understanding that they were okay with him calling them Mama and Daddy now.  He was so happy that they were really his parents now.  Canada really loved the other two.  They were his family.  The three of them belonged together this way, one family.

 

            “Daddy's _never_ good though Mama!” Canada pouted cutely. “If I'm good will you still play tomorrow?  Daddy doesn't even like football!” America sent Canada a look of fake hurt (and mild annoyance).  Canada just _had_ to pick up the European term for the game, didn't he?  England just smiled at his (now official) son.

 

            “You're right.  He can't be good, can he?” England shot America a mock suspicious look.  The three nations and the small polar bear were heading back toward the large country house they were staying in.  “I think that you and I will play football tomorrow, no matter what.  Daddy can just watch.”   England and Canada laughed as America pouted slightly at the thought of being left out.

 

            “Don't worry Daddy!  If you try really hard to be good, maybe Mama will still let you play with us!”  Canada beamed up at his father, sure that he would successfully rid America's face of the pout that had settled on it.  He was right.  America couldn't keep the pout on his face when Canada was being so adorable.  The family continued to tease one another all the way to the country house. 

 

            It was late when the family finally arrived back at the house.  England promptly announced that it was Canada's bedtime, much to the distress of said Canadian and his father who had wanted to play with Canada's toys together.  Grudgingly America was forced to agree that it was, in fact, time for bed so the little nation had no choice.  England took Canada to his room, changing him into a little green nightgown and helping him brush his teeth, before tucking him into bed.  America then came in to the room to read the bedtime story.  The room was newly decorated, just for Canada.  The little boy really had no problems making himself at home here.

 

            By the end of the story Canada had begun to yawn, not entirely rested from his short nap that afternoon.  He pulled Kumajirou tightly into his arms.  “Goodnight Mama.  Goodnight Daddy.  I love you,” Canada murmured softly as he was overtaken by sleep.  England watched as America tucked the red blanket more tightly around their son, before they both kissed the boy goodnight.

 

            “We love you too,” England replied softly to the sleeping child.  He sniffed a little, holding back tears of happiness.

 

            “Yes, we do,” America agreed, leading his lover from the room.  They closed the door to Canada’s room softly behind them.  The lovers climbed into bed that night, both too tired to do more than exchange brief 'I love you's' and a quick kiss before falling to the overwhelming power of sleep.  Three people lay asleep in that house in the country.  They dreamed of the future.  A future where they were together, just the three of them and the polar bear, forever as a family.  Today was only the beginning.

 

****

**_**The End_ ** _**_


End file.
